Future Landscape
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ Vignette ]. Saat setengah cintaku berlabuh padamu, maka semua yang tersisa adalah miliknya. [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook/VMin]


**Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

— **_Future Landscape_** —

( _When half my love is anchored to you, then all remains is his._ )

.

OCC || AU || Typo || BL || Romance

[ Vignette ] [ VKook / VMin ]

.

* * *

...

[ **Masa depan.**

 **Waktu terus berlalu membawa bumi melewati jutaan hari dalam rotasi kehidupan. Jaman berubah begitu cepat. Padang luas terganti gedung-gedung menjulang, derasnya sungai kecil menyisakan aliran gorong-gorong sempit yang jermih, dan peradaban kumuh terpupus; berubah jadi deretan apartemen sama yang monoton.** ]

"Jam berapa?" suara berat pria itu teredam bunyi bising dari pengoperasian uji coba _testing_ mutan.

Lensa tipis tergantung di pangkal hidung, kemeja abu-abu yang ia kenakan tertutup jubah putih, tersemat badge- _name_ di bagian dada; cetakan lisensi berat logo utama dari laboratorium Namhyun dan sederet identitas. Tertulis, 'Prof. Dr. Taehyung Kim: _Kepala tim lab pengembangan_.'

"Lima belas lewat empat menit, Pak," pemuda berpakaian sama menanggapi sopan pertanyaannya. Kemudian diam. Ikut menerawang ke arah Taehyung memandang, memilih tak bersuara, membiarkan hening dan bising mencampur senja hari.

[ **Tahun ini bukan lagi sama saat kalender masih tercetak pakai lembaran kertas. Mengandalkan pohon, merusak ekosistem. Otak yang sekarang bekerja, membuat instrumen untuk menjaga kelestarian alam.** ]

Di pinggiran balkon lantai 21 laboratorium, pria itu tersenyum kecil. Menatap lamat-lamat sang mentari yang mulai tenggelam ke ufuk barat, mengacuhkan segala benda-benda terbang yang sesekali menghalangi pengelihatannya. Hanya terfokus pada bagaimana keindahan _sunset_ di ujung sana, cantik sekali. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih ia nanti-nanti ketimbang saat sang fajar benar-benar tenggelam, lenyap dan tak terlihat.

Menggantikan tugasnya dengan sang rembulan yang ia tunggu.

"Pak, sore semakin gelap. Anda tidak ingin pulang? Saya rasa Anda perlu istirahat."

[ **Jauh dari jangkauan hutan. Elektronik merajalela, benda canggih bertebar sejurus mata memandang, dan kendaraan terbang bukan lagi hal mencengangkan untuk melintas di depan pintu utama sebuah rumah yang berada 200 meter di atas permukaan tanah.** ]

Taehyung menoleh, senyumnya mengembang semakin lebar. Sejenak, ia menelisik keindahan lain yang Tuhan ciptakan. Menikmati bagaimana kecantikan pemuda itu.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung terangkat dari pinggiran balkon, mengusak gemas puncak kepala sosok di sebelahnya, "Jam kerjamu sudah habis, Gguk. Jangan terlalu formal."

Yang dimaksud memberi senyum tipis tanpa jawaban. Lalu menyaksikan Taehyung kembali menatap matahari tenggelam. Obsidian Jungkook beralih pada cincin perak di jari manis si Kim, kemudian tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum.

Pria itu— _teman hidupnya_ , yang telah membuat lembar baru dalam kehidupannya.

 _Suaminya_.

Hening sebentar ketika ia menengadah menghayati helaian Taehyung yang terselir angin, "Hyung," panggilnya pelan, si Kim menoleh lagi padanya. Dan Jungkook merasa jadi begitu dungu sekedar mendapati pria itu memfokuskan retina teruntuknya, "Pulang?" ujarnya ragu-ragu, sebelah tangannya memilin ujung saku jubah putih yang ia kenakan.

Lagi, Taehyung memberikan senyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya kini terulur mengusap bekas material kimia yang menodai pipi pemuda itu, "Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan pengoprasian ini cepat-cepat," nada suaranya terdengar lemah dalam intensitas yang tak menentu, "Tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama."

[ **Ya. Ini kisah di mana era global sudah terlampau habat. Waktu ketika mesin bersarang di mana-mana. Juga saat ribuan android berbaur aktif dengan manusia hidup.** ]

Jungkook paham betul bahasa luka yang tersirat di penggalan kata dan air muka Taehyung. Dengan jelas bisa memahami mengapa raut sendu lagi-lagi terlihat di wajah atraktifnya tiap kali hari memasuki senja.

Ketika Taehyung kembali menatap sang fajar, seserpih kepedihan menyulut Jungkook untuk mengukir _senyuman_.

Ya, karena Jungkook merasa lebih terluka tiap kali menyadari ini. Sebab ia paham— _benar-benar memahami Taehyung_ , desir nyeri yang menyiksa pria itu selama ini akibat hatinya yang porakporanda, kehidupan bahagianya yang hancur lebur.

Semenjak saat itu— _sejak kematian kekasihnya yang tidak wajar_.

Bukan ketidak sengajaan atau sebab kecelakaan. Itu kematian yang terencana. Tidak peduli semaju apa jaman berkembang, dunia tetap terpaten pada kasta.

Lelaki yang pria itu cintai—Park Jimin, menjadi salah satu korban yang ditarik paksa untuk bahan penelitian. Darah keturunan Taehyung terlahir menjadi pakar ilmiah dalam ilmu sains. Ayahnya profesor terkemuka, maka ketika mengetahui sang putra menjalin hubungan dengan kaum rendahan, beliau murka luar biasa. Menggeret Jimin yang malang menjadi target operasi buat mengetahui adanya makhluk luar angkasa atau tidak, menanamkan _chip_ kecil di otak lelaki itu dan merangkai segala macam kabel pada sendi-sendi geraknya.

Menjadikan Park Jimin bagai robot berdetak jantung, sebagai bahan eksperimen yang _sengaja_ _digagalkan_.

Dengan pengaruh kuat dan kekuasaan, pembunuhan terencana yang dilakukan ayah Taehyung sama sekali tak tercium media, bahkan pihak berwenang tidak menggeret ini dalam kasus manapun. _Sebab nyatanya, era modern lebih kejam dari jaman purba_ —

"Hyung ..."

[ **Ini kisah abad** ** _modernity_** **.** ]

"Aku harus kembali, Gguk. Kau pulang duluan saja," suara berat pria itu mengudara sebelum sosoknya berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook.

Seorang diri di pinggir balkon, ia menatap punggung pria itu yang makin menjauh. Menghampiri kaca besar yang dikelilingi profesor-profesor lain. Di tempat pengujian mutan terlaksana serius.

— _dan Taehyung terlalu naif buat mengerti, bagaimana konsekuensi dari melepas dan kehilangan._

Dari kajauhan lima belas meter. Jungkook mengela napas lirih. Menatap jelas-jelas sebuah android yang menjadi sumber penelitian, dan pengelihatannya teralih pada Taehyung yang tiba di sana. Dengan pandangan sendu meletakan sebelah tangannya di dinding kaca itu, seakan menyesali sebuah dosa. Jemari panjangnya menyisir logo lisensi legal yang menempel, kemudian perlahan mengarah pada sebuah cetakan baja yang terpasang permanen di bagian tengah dinding kaca.

Ada kecemburuan dan rasa _sakit_ yang ia rasakan, tapi apapun ini, tak lagi terasa penting. Karena kepedihan Taehyung adalah kepedihannya pula.

Jungkook tercekat di tempatnya, air matanya jatuh dan perlahan terisak. Menggantikan tangis pilu yang terus Taehyung tahan bertahun-tahun, merasakan bagaimana kepedihan sosok itu ketika _lagi-lagi_ membelai deretan hangeul yang tercetak rapih.

Tertulis; 'Uji coba eksperimen ke-142. Android mutan pertama: _Jimin Park_ '

[ **Kisah masa depan.** ]

.

.

.

.

...

 ** _end._**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing

* * *

Oke dedek tau ini absurd banget, kubuat beginian awalnya terinspirasi gara-gara denger 4 O'Clock siang-malem. Tadinya pengen buat _songfic_ -nya itu lagu, baper banget abisnya. Eh tapi ini otak ga tau kenapa lagi semerawut pengen bikin genre sci-fi =w= Dan lagi dedek kena bapernya VMin siper yang lagi merajalela, kunyeseg demi apa itu si Mpi lebih cinta Encim ketimbang Kuki TT Mereka bestfriend material banget si yaw huhuhu ...

.

.

 **Thanks for read this.**

 _So, sorry for typo and all fault._

* * *

 _See you on next tale~_ =3=9

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[21-06-2017]


End file.
